


To Outer Senses There is Peace

by Mikealiscious, PenPrincen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, but also other things, theres a bunch of vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikealiscious/pseuds/Mikealiscious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenPrincen/pseuds/PenPrincen
Summary: Do you believe in what you cannot see?[This is a preview, tags and summary will be updated!]





	To Outer Senses There is Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikealiscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikealiscious/gifts).



> This is a quick preview, enjoy!

A high pitched giggle like the sound of chimes, the tugging of shapely lips into the whisper of a smile, the tugging stringing him along.

Lance remembers what she’d said. 'The dinner’s at seven, try not to be late.' His steps falter, hesitating. “The children miss you so…” His mamma’s eyes had been so soft and fond, talking about his young cousins. Her hand giving his a comforting squeeze before he headed off. He can’t help the same fond smile that reaches his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, a wisp of gold.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t be late. I’ll be there.’ He thinks, and then he’s setting off again. 

As he’s treading through the woods, following the dancing figure, Lance can practically see Hunk’s face in his mind. The big guy would warn him to think twice before going after another unseen figure. And normally he’d be right, it’s not like Lance could strike up a conversation with every entity he saw. Not if he didn’t want other people to think he was insane, anyways. But there was something special about this figure, and Lance had never been the type to turn down an adventure. Besides, why would his mind’s eye be wrong now, it had led him to Hunk hadn’t it? There was no reason it’d suddenly deceive him now.

A soft warm breeze with a sweet smell lured him in the right direction. If the figure’s speed and…. body language were anything to go by, then Lance would say they’re getting close to whatever destination they’re inviting him to.

Sure enough it slows down, expertly threading through overgrown plants and vines just off the path, motions slow enough for Lance to see. Lance feels the tug of a smile again, sees bright excited eyes of ethereal nature in his mind, a clear invite. Lance follows, knowing that he is welcome.

Behind the overgrown plants, Lance steps into a secluded clearing of sorts. The wildlife cozily frames this small area where he now notices a splintered and broken stump that the entity seems to be resting on. He approaches, light footed and mindful of the nature. The figure quivers. He feels the focus shifting downwards in his mind, as if someone were pointing him in a direction, he looks down. He sees a comfortable looking rock that the entity seems to be urging him to sit on. Lance makes his way to it-

-and suddenly he’s falling towards it. He feels the remains of the entity’s push, feels them swiping the feet from under him, sees their form quivering tensely, as he’s sent stumbling towards the rock. The comfortable rock that now suddenly looks much sharper that he remembers. And he’s toppling right towards it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! I'm posting this for motivation so I don't put off this fic for too long haha


End file.
